User blog:Игрок123/my trip to siberia
this is about my trip to siberia:week 1 : not as cold as i thought it was going to be though it was till very cold i told the family we should wait till august since it can get up to 90 but they didnt we went in december :wekk 2 we had to hunt for our own food. and i could only get down about 3 deer that just wasnt going to cut it for 2 months it lasted about 3 weeks but luckily grampa had more food :week 3, me and my brother got kinda lost we were lost for 2 daysbut i told him to not follow the elk but he didnt listen :week 3 1/7 we found some food in an abandoned cabin near by it lasted 14 minutes because it was just 3 bags of chips and a candy bar :week 3 2/7 we found our way back to the house:week 4 im getting really sick of siberia i havent eaten anything in 17 hours but i dont care because only 1 more month till im outa here:january 5 week 5, i saw a deer walking by and i got him or her and it lasted 2 weeks:week 6 nothing much happened this week but i saw a car!:week 7 ive never been this far from tvmy grampa said what i should do for entertainment is punch my brother as hard as i could in his shoulder then blame it on a deer and run away so that what i did but it didnt go through so well:week 8 i shot a few bullets randomly into the air then went to my brother and told him that on the other side of the mountains in the distance that was where europe was and where our home was so he ran towards the mountains 14 hours later he came back with scratches blood over him and snow all over himand he said he got to the mountainsbut couldnt get over them and i told him that i was lieing but that was america on the other side so the next day i saw him run even faster in the direction:week 9 my brother tried once more but i told him that he was stupid and he needed a plane so he gave up,i asked my grampa if there was any thing else fun i could do and he said that i could quote"kick my brother in the knees as hard as i could" so thats what i did little did i know that he was going to punch me as hard as he could in my stomach:week 10 it blizzard this week for about 79 hours but we had snow shovels it took 34 hours to clear it up:week 11 some time durring this week i was out side and saw i giant streak cross the sky then about 4 hours later we felt a giant quake: week 12 : well we get to go home today finally a 13 day drive we finally got back to europe im never going back to siberia. ( note the quake i felt was the meteores that fell in russia on febuary 15th) Category:Blog posts